ferrisbuellerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferris Bueller TV Show
'Ferris Bueller TV Show '''is an American sitcom based on the movie ''Ferris Bueller's Day Off. It was released in 1990, but it was cancelled around a year later within the first season. It had an entirely different cast, some details were changed, and John Hughes was not associated with it's production. Main Idea Although it is a non-canon continuation of the movie, it features real-life high school events that any regular teenager would experience, but with characters from the Ferris Bueller universe. Ferris still breaks the fourth wall, Cameron is still emotionally disturbed, and Ed Rooney is still determined to catch him. Episodes # Pilot # Behind Every Dirtbag # Custodian of the People # Without You I'm Nothing # Between a Rock and Rooney's Place # A Dog and His Boy # Ferris Bueller Can't Win # Sloan Again, Naturally # Scenes from a Grandma # Stand-In Deliver # Baby, You Can't Drive My Car # Grace Under Pressure # A Night in the Life Characters Main Characters (from the original movie) * Ferris Bueller (Charlie Schlatter) * Cameron Frye (Brandon Douglas) * Sloan Peterson (Ami Dolenz) * Jeannie Bueller (Jennifer Aniston) * Bill Bueller (Sam Freed) * Barbara Bueller (Cristine Rose) * Ed Rooney (Richard Riehle) * Grace (Judith Kahan) Recurring * Arthur Petrelli (Jeff Maynard) * Dork (David Glasser) * Wimp (Brandon Rane) * Greaser (Bojesse Christopher) Guest Stars * Shred (Matthew Walker) * Gary Hammerschmidt (Jamie Calvert) * Mr. Rickets (Jerry Tullos) * Ann Peyson (Carla Gugino) * Officer Peyson (David Graf) * Phil Weldon (Patrick Cronin) * Mrs. Bickle * Mr. Fusco * Greg Knecht * Mr. McFarland * Marjorie Ganesha (Karen Kondazian) * Mike Steward (Larron Tate) Differences from the Movie * Jeanie's name is spelled "Jeannie". * Sloane's name is spelled "Sloan". * Katie and Tom Bueller's names are Barbara and Bill Bueller. * Grace has a crush on Mr. Rooney. * Sloan is not always wrapped around Ferris' finger, and has to be won at occasions. * Although Jeannie can be arrogant, at times she can be good. * The setting is set in Santa Monica, Los Angeles, California. * Jeannie is a senior while Ferris is a junior. * Cameron falls in love a couple times. Cancellation Reviews were good at first, but over time it received bad ratings from mostly adults while it received good rating from teenagers. Around a year after it was released, it was cancelled with a leftover 14th episode within 1 season. Trivia * Although some name, casting, and setting details were changed, the viewers still get the main idea. * The reason why the cast on the show was completely different from ''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' was that Matthew Broderick, the original Ferris, was serving jail time for drunk driving around that time, so they planned to use a replacement for a while until Broderick got out, but the show was cancelled within a year. ** This was one of the main reasons why many people didn't like it. Another complaint was how Charlie Schlatter portrayed Ferris as more cockier and more snarkier than Matthew Broderick's Ferris. * It was beaten by it's rival show, Parker Lewis Can't Lose. * The characters in both the movie and the show are in all 13 episodes. Sources * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferris_Bueller_(TV_series)